You can let go now Daddy
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: Kakuzu's daughter, Katsu, Thinks about the past... Warning: You will cry at the end! Song-fic for 'You can let go' by Crystal Shawanda.


You Can Let Go Now Daddy

**~I only own Katsu~**

"_**Song**__"_

"Katsu"

"_Katsu and Song"_

~Let the show begin~

_**Wind blowin' on my face  
>Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike<br>A five year-old's first taste  
>Of what freedom's really like<br>He was runnin' right beside me  
>His hand holdin' on the seat<strong>_

When I was five my dad bought me my first bike and he said that he would teach me how to ride it…

_I took a deep breath and hollered  
>As I headed for the street<br>"You can let go now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>Oh, I think I'm ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It's still a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be ok now, Daddy  
>You can let go"<em>

Eleven years later I became an officially became an Akatsuki in training. Soon after I was captured by Konoha ninja. That's where I met the man that I love. Iruka and I loved each other with all we had…

_**I was standin' at the altar  
>Between the two loves of my life<br>To one I've been a daughter  
>To one I soon would be a wife<strong>_

When I turned eighteen Iruka asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course. My dad led me down the isle…

_**When the preacher asked,  
>'Who gives this woman?'<br>Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
>He kept holdin' tightly to my arm<strong>_

"Who gives this woman?" Pein asked.

I felt dad's grip tighten a bit. I looked up to him and saw his green and red eyes fill with tears, not letting one fall.

'_Till I whispered in his ear  
>"You can let go now, Daddy<br>You can let go  
>Oh, I think I'm ready<br>To do this on my own  
>It still feels a little bit scary<br>But I want you to know  
>I'll be ok now, Daddy<br>You can let go"_

One day when I was on a solo mission Zetsu came to get me.

"What are you doing here Zetsu?" I asked him. I noticed he had a grim look on his face.

"Katsu" He started. He looked like he didn't want to finish… "It's Kakuzu…"

_**It was killin' me to see  
>The strongest man I ever knew<br>Wastin' away to nothin'  
>In that hospital room<br>'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
>That's what the night nurse said.<strong>_

I ran into the hideout as fast as I could. I ran straight to the infirmary, where I saw all of the Akatsuki.

"What happened?" I asked urgently.

"He took on too many ninjas…" Hidan replied. I could tell he was hurting too. "I told that bastard not to get too cocky!"

"Katsu" I looked over to Pein. "We fear that he won't make it." I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"You know he's only hanging on for you…" Konan stated. I looked into the room where my dad was at… I walked in. I walked over to his bed and crawled in it. He looked over to me and smiled weakly.

"Hey baby girl" He said with what little strength he had. I couldn't help but let a couple tears fall. "Don't cry, I'll be all right." He said while wiping away my tears. I held his hand.

_My voice and heart were breakin'  
>As I crawled up in his bed, and said<br>"You can let go now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>Your little girl is ready  
>To do this on my own<br>It's gonna be a little bit scary  
>But I want you to know<br>I'll be ok now, Daddy  
>You can let go<br>You can let go"_

I felt his hand go limp and his eyes closed. I buried my head into his chest and started sobbing. I heard everyone else walk in. I felt Hidan wrap his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I let go of my dad's corpse and latched onto Hidan… He was rocking me back and forth.

"Don't cry, Katsu" Hidan said. "That greedy bastard wouldn't want you to be sad." From the sound of his voice I could tell he was trying not to cry. Even though they hated each other Hidan and my dad were still best friends… I guess that's why Hidan's my God father…

**~One-shot done~**

**Victoria: T-T *sniff* Oh gawd I'm crying**

**Vicky: I think we all are…**

**Victoria: For those who've read Akatsuki's Daughters; This as nothing to do with it!**

**Vicky: For those who hasn't read it… You should…**

**Victoria: Review please… *sniff***


End file.
